What If?
by julianspancakes
Summary: Bir Cadılar Bayramı düşünün. Herkes mutlu; fakat bir aile var ki, saklanmak zorunda. Ya o gece Lily ve James' in asaları yanlarında olsaydı? Neler olurdu?
1. Mezun Olduktan Sonra

" Ben Lily Evans, iyi günümde, kötü günümde, hastalıkta ve sağlıkta, sen James Potter'ı, kocam olarak kabul ediyorum. " dedi gülümseyerek. Sırıtmayı kesmesi imkansız gibi görünüyordu o anda.

" Ben James Potter, iyi günümde, kötü günümde, hastalıkta ve sağlıkta, sen Lily Evans'ı eşim olarak kabul ediyorum. " dedikten sonra doğal olarak öptü eşini James; ama artık daha farklıydı onun için. 7-8 yıldır aşık olduğu kıza tamamen sahip olmanın sevincindeydi.

Aslında iki annenin hıçkırıkları bu kadar gürültülü olmasaydı, bu romantik anı zirve olarak gösterebilecek şahitler vardı orada.

" James, ben sana karşı, geçen iki aydır çok da dürüst olmadım. "

James ela gözlerini hayatından çok sevdiği kadına çevirdi. Kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı.

Oturma odalarında oturmuş, abur cubur yiyorlardı. Kızın başı, James'in kucağındaydı. Sözlerine başlamadan önce dikleşip oturmuştu.

" Ne demek istiyorsun? "

" James... Ben şey... Aslında daha önce söylemek istemiştim ama korkuyordum... Yani... "

James, kızın her bir cümlesiyle daha da şok oluyordu. Söylememesi bir yana, nedeninin _ondan_ korkması? _Ondan_. Hangi davranışı ona bu fikri vermişti acaba?

" Lily, hayatım. Bana her şeyi söyleyebilirsin. " diye belirtti ona genç adam.

" Biliyorum. Bu yüzden sana daha önce söylemediğim için özür dilerim. "

Derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti.

" Ben hamileyim. " diye fısıldadı kızıl saçlı kız.

O an, James Potter dünyanın en mutlu insanıydı.

" Ah! " diye bağırdı Lily Evans-Potter.

" Ne oldu? Çok mu sert bir tekmeydi? " diye sordu kocası.

Evet Lily şu anda dokuz aylık hamileydi, karnı gerçekten büyüktü ve bebekleri sakin olma eğilimini göstermemişti hiçbir zaman.

" Hayır. Bir doğum sancısıydı. " dedi şokan giren Lily.

" Ah. Peki. " diye cevap verdi James ilk başta. " NE?! "

" Hastaneye götür beni! " diye bağırdı karşılık olarak Lily.

" Tebrikler Mr. ve Mrs. Potter. Bir oğlunuz oldu. "

Bu sözlerden sonra odayı bir bebek ağlaması doldurmuştu. Şifacı, bebeği Lily'nin kollarına bıraktı. Bebek gözlerini açtığında gördükleri ikisinin de nefesini kesti.

" Senin gözlerin. " diye fısıldadı James Potter.

Lily ise sadece gülümsemekle yetindi. Gözlerini küçük meleğinden ayıramıyordu. Ayırabileceğini de sanmıyordu zaten.

 _Hayat daha yeni başlıyordu._


	2. Yeni Bir Hayat

Gece ıslak ve rüzgârlı, balkabağı kılığına girmiş iki çocuk paytak paytak meydanı geçiyor, dükkân vitrinleri kâğıt örümceklerle kaplanmış, inanmadıkları bir dünyanın bütün o zevksiz Muggle süsleri... ve o kayarak gidiyordu, içinde bu gibi durumlarda daima bildiği kararlılık, güç ve haklılık hissi vardı... öfke değil... öfke ondan zayıf ruhlara mahsus... ama zafer, evet... bunu beklemişti, bunu ummuştu...

 _" Kostümünüz güzel, efendim. "_

Pelerinin kukuletasının aktını görecek kadar yakına koşunca, küçük oğlanın gülümsemesinin solduğunu gördü, boyalı yüzünün karartan korkuyu gördü: sonra çocuk döndü ve koşarak uzaklaştı... cüppesinin altında asasının sapına parmağıyla dokundu... basit bir harekette bulunsa çocuk asla annesine ulaşamazdı... ama gereksiz, hayli gereksiz...

Ve daha karanlık bir başka sokakta ilerledi ve şimdivaracağı yer gözle görünüyordu, Fidelius Büyüsü bozulmuştu, ama onlar henüz bilmiyordu... ve karanlık çitin hizasına gelirken, üzerinden bakarken, kaldırımda sürüklenen ölü yapraklardan daha sessizdi...

Perdeleri çekmemişlerdi, onları küçük oturma odalarında açık seçik gördü, mavi pijamalı küçük siyah saçlı oğlanı eğlendirmek için asasından renkli duman bulutçukları çıkaran uzun boylu, gözlüklü, siyah saçlı adam. Çocuk gülerek dumanı yakalamaya, küçük yumruğuyla tutmaya çalışıyordu...

Bir kapı açıldı, içeri duymaığı kelimeler söyleyen anne girdi; uzun, koyu kızıl saçı yüzüne dökülüyordu. Şimdi baba çocuğu tuttuğu gibi anneye verdi. Asasını kanepeye attı ve esneyerek gerindi...

İtip açtığı bahçe kapısı biraz gıcırdadı ama James Potter duymadı. Beyaz eli, pelerinin altından asasını çekip evin kapısına doğrulttu, kapı ardına kadar açıldı.

James koşarak hole çıktığından eşiği geçmişti. Kolaydı, çok kolay, fakat Karanlık Lord, James' in asasına uzandığını görmemişti. Gözü siyah saçlı oğlandaydı.

"Lily, Harry'yi al ve git! Bu o! Git! Koş! Ben onu oyalarım-"

" Onu oyalamak, elinde asa bile yokken! " diye düşündü. Laneti savurmadan önce güldü...

"Avada Kedavra!"

Yeşil ışık daracık holü doldurdu, duvara dayanmış bebek arabasını aydınlattı, trabzanları paratoner gibi parıldattı. Buna karşın, odayı farklı bir ışık yarmıştı. Yeşil ışık, mavi kalkana çarparken Voldemort' un gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü.

Kapana kısılan Lily'nin yukarı kattan haykırdığını duyabiliyordu, ama aklı başında davrandığı sürece en azından onun korkacak bir şeyi yoktu.

O, James Potter'la düello etmeye devam ederken, kızıl saçlı kadın, bebeğini beşiğine koymuştu. Bebeğin üzerine büyüyü koyduktan sonra yandaki aynaya can havaliyle yapıştı.

" _Sirius Black!_ " diye haykırdı aynaya.

On saniye sonra endişeli ses doldurdu odayı.

" Lily? Neler oluyor? James nerede? "

" Sirius yardım et! Voldemort burada - "

Cümlesi bir patlamayla bölündü. Birisinin laneti, duvarları parçalamıştı.

" Hızlı ol! Sonsuza kadar oyalayamayız! Yoldaşlığı bilgilendir! " dedikten sonra, asasını kaptı ve hayatında hiç olmadığı kadar hızlıca aşağı indi.

Gördüğü manzara dehşet vericiydi. Evin holünde neredeyse kıyamet kopmuştu. Kocasının yaraları vardı; fakat çok ciddi değillerdi.

" _Boxposio!_ " diye haykırdı Lily. Asası Lord Voldemort' a dönüktü ama büyü kalkandan sekti ve tavana çarptı.

Tavanın bir kısmı üzerlerine yıkılırken, Lily ve James birbirlerine siper oldular.

James, biricik oğlunun, Harry'nin odasının doğu tarafında olduğuna bir kez daha şükretti.

Tam Karanlık Lord, yıkıntıların arasından kalkacakken, Dumbledore, Sirius ve Yoldaşlığın büyük bir çoğunluğu evin içinde belirdiler.

Onlar Voldemort' u devraldılar. Maalesef onlar Lord'a zarar veremeden, Karanlık Lord cisimlenmişti bile.

Lily ve James nefes nefese kalmışlardı. Odadaki sessizliği bir bebek ağlaması böldü. Herkesin onlara baktıklarını umursamayıp, can havaliyle yukarı çıktılar. Çöken taraftan uzak kalmaya çalışarak, oğullarının odasına ulaştılar.

Sirius Black ise şoktaydı. Bugün en yakın iki arkadaşı, _kardeşi_ , vaftiz oğlu ölebilirdi. _Onun_ yüzünden ölebilirlerdi. Hepsi _onun_ yüzündendi.

Bebeğin ağlamasını duyunca, o da Lily ve James'in peşinden gitti. _Onu_ görmeliydi. Vaftiz oğlu yaralı mıydı? Çok mu korkmuştu? Yoksa yalnızlıktan mı ağlıyordu?

Bebeğin odasına ulaştıgında gördüğü şey neredeyse kalbini ağrıtıyordu. James, oğlunu kollarıyla sıkıca sarmış, koynuna dayamıştı. Lily de onunla birlikte onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Çocuk, bütün bağırışmalarla ve gürültüyle oldukça korkmuş olmalıydı.

Harry, az da olsa sakinleştikten sonra, aşağıya indiler. Yoldaşlık ne olacağını tartışıyordu. Onların geldiğini görünce herkes sustu. Çoğu kişi konuşmaya cesaret edemiyordu.

" O... iyi mi? " diye sordu birisi. Açıkça sòylemek gerekirse, kimin sorduğu James'in umrunda bile değildi.

Liy başını salladı ve bir kez daha Merlin'e teşekkür etti.

" Karargahta kalmalısınız. En azından bu gece. Şu anda hiçbir yer, hiç kimse güvenli değil. Eşyalarınızı alın, en azından birkaç gecelik eşya. " dedi Dumbledore. Sesi yumuşaktı ama kendisi derin düşüncelere dalmıştı.

James, Lily'e bir bakışıyla anlatmıştı anlatacağını. O eşyaları aldıktan sonra hep birlikte Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın karargahına cisimlendiler.

Hala inanamıyordu Lily. Peter bunu onlara nasıl yapabilmişti? Arkadaşlarına ihanet edip, bir _Ölüm Yiyen_ olmuştu?

Gözlerini açtı ve çevresine bakındı. Kocası ona sırtını dönmüş hala uyuyordu. Öğlen olmasına rağmen. Saat sabah dörtte yatınca uyanamıyor tabii ki. O kadar ağır gelmişti ki bu _ihanet_... Uykusunu ele geçirmişti resmen. Lily suyuna _Rüyasız Uyku İksiri_ katana kadar da neredeyse kimseyle konuşmamıştı. Ona doğru dönüp, boynuna bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra oğluna bakmaya gitti.

Ama yatağına baktığında neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecekti. Yatak bomboştu. Harry yoktu.

Birisi mi gelmişti? Voldemort karargaha giriş yolu bulup, içeri girmişti de Lily ve James acı çeksin diye onu ellerinden mi almıştı? Yoksa yine ' _arkadaş_ ' larından biri onlara ihanet edip, oğlunu onlara mı götürmüştü? Gerçi odalarını bizzat Dumbledore kilitlemişti ama...

Asasını bile almadan hızlıca odadan çıktı. Salona vardığında ise kalbinin rahatlamayla dolduğunu hissetti zümrüt gözlere sahip anne.

Arkadaşları toplanmış, Harry'le oynuyorlardı. Odaya birden dalan Lily'e bakakalmışlardı. Birbirleriyl baķıştıktan sonra Lily'e döndüler.

" Şey... Harry uyanmıştı. Biz de sizi uyandırmak istemedik. _Zor_... bir gece geçirdiniz. " dedi Morwenna.

Lily başını salladıktan sonra, yanlarına gitti ve oğlunu kollarından aldı. Göğsüne bastırdığında ise, Harry'nin rahatlayan vücudunu hissetti.

Kokusunu içine çektiğinde biliyordu ki, her ne kadar ihanete uğrasalar da, arkadaşlarını kaybetseler de böyle bir ailesi olduğu için çok şanslıydı.


End file.
